


it's tradition

by peerieweirdo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, another cliche 'laura tried to get carmilla to like christmas' fic, laura is a massive dork, mistletoe everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peerieweirdo/pseuds/peerieweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why mistletoe?” Carmilla asked.<br/>“You know the tradition!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's tradition

Carmilla woke up to find a disturbing lack of Laura next to her. Sleepily, she reached out, and found that she was nowhere on the bed at all. 

It was an awful start to the day. 

She slowly opened her eyes, trying not to be blinded by the bright sunlight streaming through the window. 

Why was Laura not there? Had she slept in again? 

Slowly the room began to come into focus, and Carmilla became aware of something on the ceiling that wasn’t usually there. What was that? 

“Laura?” She called, hoping that she was just in the bathroom and hadn’t left yet. 

“Yeah?” 

Thank god. 

“Why is there a plant on the ceiling?” 

She turned to see Laura walking into the room, towelling her wet hair and fully dressed for the day already. 

“It’s mistletoe!” Laura said, and Carmilla scoffed. Of course it was. Laura hadn’t shut up about Christmas for at least a month now. She was ridiculous, forcing Carmilla to wear ugly sweaters and insisting on decorating the dorm in tinsel. 

Carmilla had tried to explain that Christmas wasn’t something she really bothered all that much with, but the younger girl had been adamant. 

“I will make you like Christmas if it’s the last thing I do!”

So far it hadn’t worked. Sure, Laura did look cute in an oversized sweater, but she looked cute all the time anyway. And the tinsel was just damn annoying. 

“Why mistletoe?” Carmilla asked. 

“You know the tradition!” Laura said, and then leaned down onto the bed to kiss her still sleepy girlfriend. It was one of the soft, gentle, just-woke-up-but-god-am-I-in-love-with-you kisses, which were Carmilla’s favourite kind. 

Carmilla smiled gently as Laura pulled away. 

“You’d better get dressed, it’s eleven am already!” 

“What do you mean ‘already’?! It’s still practically night time!” Carmilla grumbled, but got out of bed anyway. 

She shuffled through to the bathroom, but Laura caught her by the arm before she could get through the doorway.

“What?” She asked, and Laura just bit her lip and pointed upwards. 

More mistletoe, of course. Carmilla rolled her eyes, quickly pecking Laura on the lips before getting into the shower. 

A few minutes later, she walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. Just as she opened the bathroom door, Laura yelled ‘wait!’ and leapt up off her bed. She grabbed Carmilla by the waist and leaned up to kiss her. This one lasted longer, a lingering I’m-more-awake-now-but-I’m-still-in-love-with-you kiss. Another of Carmilla’s favourites. 

Laura grinned sheepishly. 

“Can I go get dressed now?” Carmilla asked, “Or am I gonna find more mistletoe in my dresser?” 

Laura laughed. 

“I think you’re safe.” 

Carmilla smiled and walked over to her dresser, pulling out black jeans and a top and getting dressed. 

“Okay, let’s go!” She said when she was fully clothed. 

“Nuhuh, not like that. You’ll freeze to death!” Laura said. 

“A bit late for that,” Carmilla laughed. 

Laura quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Go put a coat on.” 

“Yes sir!” Carmilla saluted sarcastically, heading over to the wardrobe. She opened it, and then sighed. 

“What? Oh, I _totally_ forgot that was there!” Laura said innocently, referring to the small plant hanging up in the wardrobe. 

“You’re ridiculous!” Carmilla said, leaning in for another kiss. “Did you hang all this up while I was sleeping?” 

“Maybe.” Laura grinned. “Now come on! We’ve got a lot to do today!” 

She grabbed Carmilla by the hand, and pulled her out into the hallway (not not before kissing her once again thanks to the mistletoe that had somehow appeared in the doorframe.)

Everyone else’s door was closed, and some had wreaths or ‘KEEP OUT. FLESH EATING SLUGS.’ written in panicked sharpie on the door. A few even had hats on the doorknob, which made Carmilla grin. She knew what that meant. 

Typical day at Silas. 

They walked down the hallway, Laura either forgetting to let go of Carmilla’s hand or choosing to keep holding it. They heard some Christmas music blaring from a few dorms, which made Carmilla shake her head a little bit. 

Why was everyone so obsessed with this damn holiday?!

The campus was freezing cold, and Carmilla was secretly thankful that Laura had made her wear a jacket. They crossed the quad, heading towards the coffee shop. Laura’s breath fogged in front of her, and Carmilla wished that she had breath so it could do the same. 

The door made a chiming noise as they entered the warm atmosphere of the coffee shop. It was pretty empty, with a few stressed looking students staring at laptops next to mountains of empty cups. 

They walked over to the counter, still holding hands, and Laura said hi to the girl behind the counter.

“Um, our usual please” She said. The girl nodded. They’d been in the shop ordering the same thing for the past two months. She knew their order pretty well by now, but Carmilla was yet to learn her name. 

The made the coffee, but then went into the back room, which was odd. She came out holding their two cups, so Carmilla thought nothing of it. She was probably just checking on something. 

She handed the cups over, and Carmilla noticed that hers felt strangely light. Confused, she took the lid off to check that she hadn’t been scammed. 

“Goddammit, again?!” She said. Inside her cup, instead of her order, was a piece of mistletoe. 

“Oh nooooo, I guess you have to kiss me now, huh?” Laura said with a mischievous grin. 

“I can’t believe you.” Carmilla said, slowly kissing Laura. No matter how many times she did it, it still put butterflies in her stomach. 

“Can I actually have my coffee now?” She asked the girl when they broke apart. 

“Yeah of course!” She grinned, going back into the store room, and coming out with her real cup. “Laura talked me into it yesterday. And I have to say it _was_ adorable!” 

“Thanks, Alice!” Laura said, walking out of the shop. Carmilla followed. 

_So, her name’s Alice._

_That’s a thing._

“I can’t believe you went out of your way sneak mistletoe into my coffee cup.” Carmilla said as they walked, sipping her coffee. 

“I can’t believe you drink coffee. Aren’t you only supposed to have blood?”

“I need to drink blood to survive, but I need caffeine just as much. Especially when you drag me out of bed at eleven am!” 

There was a soft sprinkling of snow on the ground, and Laura almost slipped a few times. Carmilla caught her, and they giggled like idiots. 

It was a short walk to the English building, where Laura had to go to pick up an essay. 

As they walked into the foyer, Laura stopped quickly. 

“What is it?” Carmilla asked. 

“Oh, look at that!” Laura looked upwards, to the mistletoe hanging above their heads. 

“Really? _Really?!”_ Carmilla said. Despite her protests, she smiled as she kissed Laura. This one was a you’re-totally-ridiculous-and-I’m-totally-in-love-with-you kisses. Which was Carmilla’s _actual_ favourite. Ignore what was said before. 

Laura smiled dopily, and bounded up the stairs to her professor’s office. Carmilla stayed in the foyer. There weren’t any classes on today, so it was just her. She took her phone out of her pocket, and flicked through it aimlessly, but she didn’t have any messages as it was mostly Laura who texted her anyway. 

She heard heavy footsteps running down the stairs, and turned to see Laura taking them two at a time. 

“I got an A!” She yelped, jumping on Carmilla and giving her a violent hug. 

“Well done, cupcake!” Carmila said, but it was muffled by the tight embrace of her tiny girlfriend. Damn, she looked cute and small but that girl had a vice like grip when she was excited. 

“And look!” Laura pointed at the mistletoe.

“We’ve already kissed under this one!”

“It’s a different time, though!” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes but placed a celebratory well-done-you-got-an-A-and-I’m-in-love-with-you kiss on the other girl’s lips. It was excited and happy and _definitely_ her favourite this time.

They left the English building. Carmilla slowly took Laura’s hand back in her own, swinging it between them. 

“So, what now?” 

“Now,” Laura said, “we go visit LaFontaine and help them set up for Christmas movie night!” 

“Of course, how could I forget,” Carmilla said, “an entire night of movies dedicated to an arbitrary celebration that I don’t even celebrate!”

“I will make you like it I swear!” Laura said. “Plus, even if you hate the movies it’s like five hours of us cuddling on a couch!” 

“…Fine.” Carmilla relented. 

“Awesome!” Laura said, jumping up and down. Carmilla smiled. She was so tiny and adorable and excited about everything. 

And she somehow made Carmilla feel the same way. 

LaFontaine was waiting outside when they reached the recreation building. 

“Why are you out here?” Laura asked. 

“Perry’s having a, uh, meltdown.” LaFontaine said, their brow creased with worry. 

“Yeesh.” Carmilla grimaced. “Why?”

“She can’t find ‘Elf’.” LaFontaine said. Carmilla had a feeling they were being deadly serious.

“Let’s go in and help.” Laura suggested. Carmilla had to admire her willingness to put herself in the line of Perry’s anxiety fire. She walked up the steps to the rec building, and slowly cracked the door open. 

Carmilla followed, careful to not get hit in the face with any flying dvd’s. To her surprise though, there wasn’t any mess or screaming at all. In fact, Perry wasn’t even there. 

The room was completely set up for the movie night, with pillows and blankets covering the floor. And hanging from the ceiling was…

“How did you get so much mistletoe?! And how did you get LaF in on this?!” Carmilla asked. The ceiling was completely covered with the plant.

“Ssh, just kiss me.” Laura said, taking Carmilla’s face in her hands and pulling her down to kiss her softly. 

She pulled back, staring straight in Carmilla’s eyes and that look of complete trust made Carmilla’s heart flutter and her knees go weak. 

Here she was. 

She knew what Carmilla was, and loved her anyway, and she wasn’t running away. She wasn’t going anywhere. 

Laura took one step to the right. 

“Oh, look, there’s mistletoe here too.” She said, pulling Carmilla in for another kiss. She took another step. “And here.” Another kiss. Another step. “And here.” 

Eventually they made it across the room, and by the end of it they were just kissing and giggling and they weren’t even looking at the mistletoe. All that mattered was them. 

“So?” Laura asked when they finally stopped, breathless. “Do you like Christmas yet?” 

“It’s alright I guess,” Carmilla smiled. “But you know I’m Jewish, right?” 

“What?!” Laura’s eyes widened. “You allowed me to do all of this-“

“You’d already done it, cupcake…”

“-for a holiday you didn’t even celebrate?!” 

“It’s fine!” Carmilla said. “I really don’t mind kissing you this often.”

And she leaned in, without any mistletoe over them, and kissed Laura softly. This was simply an I-love-you kiss. 

And _this_ was Carmilla’s favourite. 

 


End file.
